


i'll be your home

by junniedays



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationship, just renjun being soft with the dreamies, renjun is the dreamie's emotional support kpop boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junniedays/pseuds/junniedays
Summary: The Dreamies struggle, but Renjun is always there for them.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	i'll be your home

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work and i'm still tinkering around with different writing styles and concepts so it still has a lot of room for improvement, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

“And that’s a wrap!” The director shouts through the microphone, and all 23 members erupt into cheers. 

“1, 2, 3- You’ve worked hard!” The entire of NCT chorused following Taeyong’s count. Jaemin stands up and walks out quietly, being one of the first few to leave the shooting area. He retreats to the waiting room, choosing not to mingle around with the other members who had stayed behind. It was only the start of the NCT 2020 promotions, and Jaemin was already starting to feel tired. There were plenty of new members this year- he had talked to all of them and they were relatively nice, albeit the slight awkwardness since he did not live or train with them like he did with the Dream and 127 members. However, having to constantly initiate small talk and interactions- especially in front of the camera- was starting to take a toll on Jaemin. 

He puts on his Airpods, the sound of his music drowning out the chattering in the background, and his eyes start to close slowly.

“Jaem, the car’s here.” Jaemin wakes up to the feeling of someone shaking his shoulder. He looks up to see Jeno, already changed out of his outfit and wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, his bag slung over his shoulder lazily. “Oh dear, you haven’t even changed yet,” Jeno remarked when he turned Jaemin towards him. “Hurry, go change while I call the others,” Jeno said with a soft smile before patting his shoulder and walking off.

Jaemin quickly changes out of his outfit, grabbing all his belongings from the waiting room and heading out past the shooting area to get to the pick up point. He spots Mark with a few other members, head thrown back as he erupts into laughter at something Xiaojun said. Jungwoo is next to him, doing something goofy in front of the camera and Sungchan joins in, making YangYang and Taeyong laugh at the side.

Suddenly, he feels the pang of loneliness that had been hitting him more frequently recently. Sure, getting to know new people was always hard- but it seemed like he had it the hardest. _Maybe it’s just me_. He casts one last forlorn look at the group before walking off.

“If you do it this way, it won’t come out so easily when you’re dancing,” Jaemin watches silently as Taeyong explains to Shotaro how to put on his in-ear and microphone. Next to them, Xiaojun and Doyoung were conversing in hushed voices, laughing occasionally at what each other said. This was the first time Jaemin had promoted with anyone besides the Dream members. Even during Black on Black promotions, Jaemin had stuck to the Dreamies mostly, only talking to the older members that he was more comfortable with like Jaehyun and Doyoung. Now, however, he was the only Dream member in the room, and he had never felt more lonely. 

Suddenly, his phone pings at a notification, and he’s grateful for the timely distraction from his depressing thoughts. It’s a notification from V-Live- he clicks on it and the screen expands to show Jisung with Hendery doing a live broadcast. He can’t contain the fond smile that makes its way to his face upon seeing Jisung being so excited to do a live with one of his new hyungs, but it also pinches at his heart and worsens the pangs of loneliness he felt before. Jisung, who used to be so meek and quiet in front of the hyungs during his MMC days, was now initiating a V-Live with the new members, and guiding them along. Meanwhile, Jaemin was struggling to talk to his own unit's members. 

He sighs. Today was going to be another long day.

Jaemin trudged into the living room, barely making it to the couch before his legs gave out. He had just come back from a music show broadcast, several hours of dance practice and a few interviews. To make matters worse, he only had one coffee so far to last him through the past 15 hours. He was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. 

“Oh Jaem, you’re back?” He heard Renjun’s voice call out as the boy stepped out of his shared room with Jisung.

Jaemin was too tired to even speak up, instead opting to nod his head slightly.

“God you look tired, you better rest up,” Renjun commented as he paced around the apartment gathering his stuff, preparing to leave.

“Where are you going?” Jaemin barely mustered up the strength to ask Renjun. Doyoung had not mentioned anything about a vocal practice for the From Home unit today, so Renjun probably wasn’t going to the company building.

“Dinner. I’m meeting Xiaojun-ge,” Renjun answered nonchalantly as he slipped on his shoes at the entrance.

“Oh,” Jaemin replied softly. Even Renjun- the same Renjun who claimed that he was awkward with most of the hyungs- was close to the other members. He knew their friendship was something that was special to the Chinese members of NCT. All of them had left their families and hometowns at a young age to pursue an uncertain dream in a new country, having to adjust to cultural and language differences. They found a piece of their home in each other that the Korean members would never be able to replace. He could see that in the way Renjun always chattered away animatedly in rapid-fire mandarin with WinWin and YangYang, and in the way Kun and Chenle always whipped up Chinese dishes that Renjun loved and raved about. He knew that it was something he couldn’t help- it wasn’t necessarily his fault that he wasn’t able to click as easily with the new members as Renjun and the other Dreamies did, but it _just felt like it was_.

“Hey Jaem, are you okay?” Jaemin hadn’t even noticed that Renjun had stopped wearing his shoes and walked over, now standing right in front of him. “Are you crying?” Renjun asked softly, without any trace of mockery or judgement- just pure concern. Jaemin reached up to his own face and wiped away the tears that he didn’t even notice had formed.

“Yeah I-I’m just tired from practice. I’m fine,” he brushed Renjun off, avoiding his eyes.

“Are you sure? Are you not feeling well? Did something happen? Or have you not eaten yet? I can buy you dinner on my way ba- Oh! Your coffee? Have you not had yo-” 

“Renjun,” Jaemin cut off the rambling boy. “I’m okay. I just need some rest. Just go for your dinner.”

“Fine, I believe you, but I’m also going to make sure you’re showered and well-fed and in bed before I leave,” Renjun replied stubbornly, taking off his mask and hat and heading towards the kitchen. “Go take a shower first to freshen up. I’ll have a meal ready when you come out.”  
  


Jaemin was too exhausted to argue, so he silently made his way to the bathroom.

When he came out, a bowl of ramen was laid out in front of him, along with some apple slices. Renjun was sitting at the table waiting for him. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanted something that would be ready quickly, so ramen was the best option. The apples were just an attempt at a healthy touch.”

Jaemin gave a genuine smile for the first time that day. “It’s okay, Injun, I was just craving ramen,” he assured as he sat down and dug in. He had felt significantly better after the shower, all the grim and sweat from dancing washed away, and he only realises how hungry he is when he wolfs down the ramen.

“Woah, slow down Jaem, you’re gonna get indigestion,” Renjun chides as he passes Jaemin a tissue to wipe his mouth.

Jaemin chuckles, continuing to eat, and he realises how content he feels at the moment. With their busy and conflicting schedules over the past month or so, Jaemin hasn’t had the time to sit down one-on-one with Renjun in a while. He remembers the two of them complaining about their lack of activities just last year, but now that they’re bombarded with promotions, he doesn’t know if he feels that way anymore. He looks up and catches Renjun staring at him, but his eyes are quickly averted after meeting Jaemin’s. He couldn’t help but smile at the smaller’s actions. Renjun has always had a more crude and “savage” image, and often declined the Dreamies’ affection on camera. But behind the camera, Renjun was a lot softer, noticing little things about Jaemin and the other members, and providing them reaffirmation when they needed it. Renjun showed his love not in the frivolous and affectionate way Jaemin did, but he still felt it, loud and clear.

_Renjun understood him. He always did._

He musters up the courage to speak. “I-I’ve been feeling a bit lonely,” Jaemin mumbles.

“What?” Renjun looks up from his phone.

“Lonely. I’m tired, that’s for sure, but I think it’s the loneliness that’s wearing me out more,” Jaemin could feel the tears start to well up again.

Renjun nods. He understands. Jaemin doesn’t need to explain, which he’s grateful for, because he doesn’t like vocalizing his troubles sometimes. He just needs someone to be by his side, reassuring him. Crying is out of character for Jaemin, who has become numb to it after so many years in the entertainment industry, but he must be really _damn_ tired now, because he physically can’t control the tears that are on the verge of rolling down his cheek.

Renjun gets up and pulls Jaemin over to the couch gently to sit down together. “Do you want to talk about it?” he checks with Jaemin. “No,” Jaemin replies, linking his arm through Renjun’s as he slides down slightly and nuzzles his head into the older’s shoulder. “Just want to sleep.”

“Okay,” Renjun chuckles as he pats Jaemin’s head. “I’ll be right here.”

“Thank you, Injun.”  
  


“You’re welcome, Jaem.”

And on that day, on the tiny sofa in the living room which was way too cramped for the two of them to lie on comfortably, Jaemin has the best sleep he’s had in weeks.

Renjun later wakes up to 10 missed calls from Xiaojun.

Dejun-ge: I’m here already. [6:10PM]

Dejun-ge: Where are you? [6:23PM]

Dejun-ge: You’re still coming right…. [6:33PM]

Dejun-ge: Pick up my callssssss [6:35PM]

Dejun-ge: You’re worrying me, did something happen? [6:40PM]

Dejun-ge: Huang Renjun. [7:00PM]

Dejun-ge: Would you like to explain why Chenle told me he walked into the dorm and saw you and Jaemin sleeping on the sofa? [7:01PM]

Dejun-ge: You’re lucky Lucas was willing to join me for dinner on such short notice or you would’ve been DEAD. [7:01PM]

Dejun-ge: You’re paying the next time we eat out [7:02PM]

**Author's Note:**

> btw, i know some of the events in here don't really follow chronological order of the real NCT 2020 timeline (like jisung & hendery's vlive being at the same time as maw promotions) but it was just for the sake of the story! 
> 
> also, i just wanted to emphasize that in this series (or at least this chapter), renjun doesn't really say or do anything groundbreaking. he can't change jaemin's personality and make him become close to everyone instantly, and i think that's the reality of it. in life, there are often problems that we can't fix and worries that won't go away, and i just wanted to kind of show that someone who helps you may not necessarily fix all your problems, but they just help you feel less lonely in your battle against it?? idk if that makes sense i'm just rambling now LOL but anyway i hope you all enjoyed this short and subpar work!
> 
> next chapter will probably be with jisung!


End file.
